T O G E T H E R
by MewMahiNia
Summary: The war with Gaia has passed and the demigods have escaped victorious, but for Percy the world seems to have changed uncontrollably and the only thing keeping him sane is her, Annabeth. And he wants to keep her forever. Percabeth Oneshot. WARNING: extremely romantic and lots of Percabeth fluff.


** R**

He sat on his bunk, the sunlight on his tanned face, twirling the ring with his slender

fingers. Tyson was still snoring away above him and Percy found the sound slightly comforting, as if something was still normal in his little ruined world. Ever since the battle with Gaia and Octavian invading Camp Half Blood, nothing seemed to be the same. As demigods they couldn't afford to delve on such things and there was already a full-scale project to rebuild. If anyone could return his home to it's previous glory, it would be the residents Camp Half-Blood. Dryads, nymphs, satyrs, harpies, demigods, everyone was putting in their best effort. Even if they were grieving or regretting or hurting. The only thing that hadn't changed to him after the whole war was her, Annabeth. And he could never lose her.

He smiled and turned his attention back to the ring, banishing all dark thoughts from his head. He had spent days in the forges (with Leo's help) to make the celestial bronze circlet and still hadn't gotten the result he had wanted. Suddenly Leo burst into his room, yelling, "Wake up Ariel it's the big day!"

Percy climbed out of bed and groaned as he looked at his mirror. His black hair looked like a squirrel had made its nest there overnight and his clothes were wrinkled beyond acceptable conditions. "I look like a mess."

Leo grinned in his usual crazy manner, "It's called a shower, Fish Boy, " and threw a towel at him. Percy set the ring back into it's velvet case and grumbling, headed into his bathroom. Chuckling, Leo exited the cabin.

The party was in full swing when Annabeth saw Percy enter, looking extremely good in jeans and a dark-blue v-neck tight t-shirt, his dark hair fashionably messy. His sea-green eyes lit up as he caught sight of her and she walked up to him calmly, smoothing down the grey strapless dress that Piper had forced her into.

"Looks like Leo forced you into something decent, huh?" Annabeth teased.

He looked sheepish but replied, "You look nice too, Annabeth." Rolling his eyes.

She smiled, "Shut up and dance with me, Seaweed Brain." He obliged happily, although dancing was not his strongest point. He put his arms around her waist and tried his very best not to step on her toes. She laughed at his nervousness and skilfully guided him. Soon they were both dancing and laughing together, enjoying each other's warm touch. They talked about the smallest and biggest things, not having a care in the world. When they finally stepped off the dance floor, Annabeth's eyes were silvery with joy and her cheeks flushed from the excitement and affection.

Percy's elated expression suddenly turned serious as he took her hand in his and looked her in the eyes, "Wanna take a walk? With me?" She nodded, blushing at his sudden attention and he guided her outside of the amphitheatre and in the direction of the fireworks beach. "What's this about, Percy?" she asked as they neared the river. The warm summer air played with her straightened hair and she fixed her calculating gaze on him. He started fidgeting and running his free hand through his hair, not paying attention to where he was stepping. Without notice, he tripped over his own feet and went hurtling into the river, pulling Annabeth with him. She hit the cool water but remained dry and came up laughing. Pushing Percy back into the water she yelled at him, "You idiot! You really are a Seaweed Brain!"

He stayed underwater and grabbed her, lifted her out of the river on his shoulder, "Can a Seaweed Brain do this?" he teased her as she demanded to be let down. He walked closer to the beach with her still yelling at him when suddenly she pulled a move and had him pinned to the ground with her knee, "My Seaweed Brain can." He chuckled and pushed himself off the ground, "Since when did you get so cheesy?"

She took his hand again and they resumed their walk to the beach, "Since I realised how fragile and short our time together could be."

He looked at her, "Speaking of that. I-I have something to ask you."

She nodded, "Go on."

"The war made me realize how short demi-god lives usually are and it also make me realize how I-I couldn't imagine a future without you. I know we're still in high school and teenagers and we still have a bunch of stupid mistakes to make before we're ready. But-but I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I could never find another Annabeth, if you kind of get what I'm saying?" he looked down, flushing slightly.

She beamed at him, "I couldn't either, Percy. But we're still young and -"

"No, no that's not what I'm getting to…'

He looked back up to her, taking her other hand as they reached the beach, the sun setting in the horizon painting the sky in fiery and azure colours. "I know that I-I couldn't possible be the best h-h-husband you need right now and that we still have a lot to sort out before, you know… So-" he reached into his pocket, pulled out a little box and opened it. Annabeth gasped as she saw what lay inside, a celestial bronze ring with a piece of blue stone set in the middle. "I know it isn't beautiful or amazing or anything. But I wanted to make it myself, to show that, you know, I really mean it." She shook her head. Sure the stone was set a little crooked and the ring wasn't a perfect circle and the bronze wasn't polished to perfection, but it was perfect to her. "I love it, Percy. The fact that you made it for me, is-is… I love you!".

"I love you, too. It's a promise ring. I know we can't get married yet but Annabeth you're the only Wise Girl for me, so do you promise to be mine forever?"

Her eyes were shining as her hand went to her mouth, "Yes! Yes."

He whooped in triumph and eagerly slipped the ring onto the ring finger of her right hand. She hugged him and laughing with ecstasy she jumped up and down. Finally he pulled away and touching her face gently, he kissed her. She kissed him back with equal passion, their lips dancing together and fireworks exploded in her mind. She was so, so happy. From the distance, the sound of the warning horn rang through camp. She broke the kiss, "Demigod duty calls."

He looked dazed, "Right, right. Monsters, fighting, my name is Percy."

She laughed and kissed him once more, "Let's go. Together?"

He uncapped Riptide, still grinning and nodded, "Together."


End file.
